Directional properties of chromophores of biological interest are to be determined by a study of their linear dichroism as solutes in stretched polymers and by theoretical calculations. Polarized fluorescence and polarized Raman spectra of partially oriented samples are to be measured and analyzed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: E.W. Thulstrup and J. Michl, "Electronic States of Acenaphthylene. Linear Dichroism in Stretched Polyethylene and Magnetic Circular Dichroism", J. Am. Chem. Soc., 98, 4533 (1976). J. Kolc and J. Michl, "Electronic States of Pleiadiene (Cyclohepta-(de) naphthalene). Linear Dichroism in Stretched Polyethylene and Magnetic Circular Dichroism", J. Am. Chem. Soc., 98, 4540 (1976).